1. Field of the Invention
The developed embodiments relate to systems and methods for estimating equipment failure information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Complex equipment systems require the use of many pieces of equipment with each piece of equipment containing multiple individual components. Each of the pieces of equipment and the individual components of each piece of equipment may have different maintenance costs, schedules, time to failure, and other maintenance characteristics. In addition, the maintenance characteristics may change as new types of equipment are added to the manufacturing system. Therefore, it is desirable to have systems and methods for efficiently estimating maintenance characteristics in a complex equipment environment. It is also advantageous to have systems and methods that display or otherwise communicate estimated maintenance characteristics in a user friendly manner.